Leviathan Alternative Ending
by Eve Meah
Summary: "I'm not a-" "Mr. Sharp, what are you doing in here?" Darn! Wouldn't you like to know how that could have gone differently? Of course you do! Please read...
1. Leviathan Alternative Ending

Ok, so this is my first fan fiction, ever. I mean like ever-ever! But, I do really like this book. Leviathan is just awesome. I've learned more about world history from this and Hetalia than I learn in school, I swear. I am thinking of doing some alternate rewrites for Behemoth after this. This is the ending I wrote as if she actually got to finish her sentence at the end of chapter forty:

_ He frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_ Deryn took a deep breath. "I'm not really a _[boy]._"_

_ A sound came from the door – the jangling of keys. It opened and Dr. Barlow strolled in, her eyes darkening as they fell on Deryn._

_ "Mr. Sharp. What are _you_ doing here?"_

Forty-one

Alek was completely, utterly, and embarrassingly confused. How did he not know his friend, truly his only friend, was a girl? He stood there, mouth open, just staring at Dylan explain to Dr. Barlow why he was here. No wait, _she._ No wait, maybe he misheard! Yes, that's it. How silly he had been to mistake what his _male_ friend, Dylan, had said. _Dr. Barlow is staring at me, _He thought. _Did she ask me a question? Oh no, Dylan is staring too. Why am I blushing? _

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" Alek asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dylan asked.

"You do look a bit flushed." Dr. Barlow commented.

"No. What me? No, fine fine, I'm fine. Did you ask me a question earlier?" he stuttered back. He couldn't help but continue to stare at Dylan. What if he didn't hear wrong?

"I asked you what you think we should do in regard to Mr. Sharp's orders." Dr. Barlow said. She had lost her initial anger when walking through the door and now actually looked concerned for Alek. "He said he has been told to inform the captain about anything of suspicion."

"And I told you I won't." Dylan stared at Alek, his big blue eyes locking with his sad green ones. "Alek, I promised I wouldn't tell." He insisted.

Alek said nothing but continued to stare into his friend's eyes. They seemed to be telling him something. "We won't do anything." He decided Dylan isn't going to say anything and Dr. Barlow is too sneaky to just come out and say anything. He could be safe for a while.

"Aren't you concerned for your friend's safety?" She asked

"Aye, I am. Which is why I'm keeping dead silent, ma'am." Dylan interjected. Alek smiled to himself. Boy or girl, Dylan was a very loyal friend.

"Yes, Doctor, I am. But I can't make… um… him say anything." Dylan's cold gaze made Alek want to shrink. Could the hesitation be enough to tell the lady boffin his newest secret, witch the same gaze confirmed.

"Well then." She said with a sigh. "Mr. Sharp, go take Tazza for his walk." Dylan let out a sigh of relief, Dr. Barlow didn't know yet. She slid her friend an apologetic look.

"Aye, ma'am" and the newly discovered "she" left. Dr. Barlow turned to Alek with a sly grin.

"So, Alek." She took a breath to hold back a laugh at his scared face. "When did you find out about _Ms._ Sharp?"


	2. Behemoth Alternative Beginning

Alek peeked over her shoulder. He tried to stifle a laugh. Deryn tried not to hit him. "What are you drawing?" he asked. It was a lovely day so they decided to lounge about on the spine. Unfortunately for Alek, Count Volger had other ideas, witch is why he had on enough padding to protect him form a rogue hydro-sniffer. It was time for fencing practice. Deryn was watching and drawing when he finally go a brake.

"I am trying to draw the sunset." She said through gritted teeth. "But I do not have any barking colors, so you can see why it would be bloody irritating to be taunted and I would appreciate it if you did not make fun of me!" her voice was growing in pitch and volume. She had to calm down before some one else heard. She took a deep breath.

Alek stared at her for a moment, and then blushed, ashamed to have turned her anger to him. "It's inappropriate for a young lady to curse." He said softly.

Deryn stared at him, eye's wide. She was so shocked at the simplicity of that comment that she laughed. "That's what you decided to take from my little rant?" imitating his voice and wagging her finger; "young ladies shouldn't curse. Aye, they also shouldn't wear pants!" she laughed at him while he frowned.

"Yes, Deryn, I suppose your right." She sighed. He'd been like this since she'd told him.

After Dr. Barlow left the egg, Alek promptly went to go find Deryn. He had been very confused when he reached her cabin. She tried to calm him down, set him down, but when he realized that he was alone in a bedroom with a girl, there was no saving him. Deryn literally had to tackle her friend to the floor to keep him from leaving. When Alek was done with his panicky attack, she got a change to explain things; like name, reason, ability. She thought he had come to gripes with their unconventional friendship, but things were odd between them lately. Alek always seemed to be nervous and jumpy. He was anxious and blushing and she often found him smiling like a ninny for no reason.

It was funny and frustrating at he same time. She wanted things to go back to normal. Back to when they could just laugh at each other and talk without being awkward. They were both trying to their best to act normally; but every time Alek said her name, her real name, she felt a shiver go down her spine; and when she looked at Alek he blushed.

It had been quit too long; Deryn cleared her throat, "so, um, how's your fencing going?" she asked lightly. Aye, a pleasant conversation. That would set things back in motion. Maybe they could be as close as they were again.

He shrugged, "Pretty well I suppose." He looked at her with a sad smile, "Well that's my option, anyway. Count Volger thinks I will never improve. But this is the first time I've gotten a change to practice since come on bored the Leviathan, so I think I'm doing well."

"Well you look ed good out there." His green eye's widened. He stared at her until she realized her mistake. "I-I mean… I've never seen anyone fence before b-but you seem to be pretty good at it, mate!" she punched him on the shoulder with a chuckle. _Why is this so hard?_

Alek continued to stare at her, "What?" she finally yelped, shifting under his gaze.

"What does 'mate' mean to you?" he asked with a worried confused look. Deryn almost laughed at him again.

"'Mate' is English slang for friend." She explained; he nodded in understanding.

"But," _oh no_, "I thought 'mate' meant a sort of marriage partner. Almost a coupling. You are a Darwinist."

"Oh… well… aye…" he looked nervous again. "But that's not what I meant when I said it to you. Don't worry I wouldn't call you _that_."

"Why not?" he asked, a little offended.

Deryn was astonished. She didn't know e actually want to be her "mate". But he probably doesn't. No, no he doesn't he's just offended that she would even make him an option. "Because….." _what do I say! _"Because….." _What do I say? Do I even want that? No, we're too young. Oh! Say that! "_Well, because I'm too young to be looking for a, um, 'mate' and I'm currently a boy."

"Oh." Is all he said, but at least he looks better.

"Do you have any slang words for friend in German?" just to change the subject.

"I wouldn't know," he said in a small sad voice. "You're my first friend." He looked up at her; she looked back.

"Poor boy," Deryn put her arm around Alek. "And I just had to turn out to be a girl." she offered him a mischievous smile and he returned it.

"Brake over!" Volger yelled. He had been watching the two "boys" and was quit unnerved by what he just saw. When he yelled, they jumped, he smiled.

"Right, I'm sorry Deryn, I have to go." He got up slowly and sadly.

"Aye, it's fine" she stood by his side.

"Good luck with your sunset." He said, gesturing to her sketchpad.

"Good luck with," she gestured to his padding, "all of this." They laughed. Things were getting easier.

"I said your brake is over Aleksandar!" Volger yelled. Before now, no one had moved. Now Alek stared to back away.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She laughed.

Alek went back to his practice and Deryn her drawing when the alarm sounded.


	3. SideShow

Sideshow

While they fenced, they spoke. I wouldn't call it talking because what Alek said was never truly taken into account, but he did speak, several times, to no avail.

"What were you talking about with that 'boy'?" Count Volger asked.

"Who Dylan? We weren't talking about anything important." Alek responded. He didn't like where this was going. Could the count know? Did he have suspicions? Well… other than the ones he already possessed.

"I don't see why you even speak with that 'boy'. He held a knife to your throat."

"You hold a knife to my throat every time we practice. Dylan only did it because he didn't want every one to die. Besides he used the blunt side."

"He also had you arrested, remember? That's why we're here. It's all because of that 'boy'."

"Count Volger you're being a bit judgmental. He did what he had to." Alek thought about Deryn and how loyal she is. "Sh- um HE didn't know what would happen. He was trying to protect his ship."

"I saw the way he was looking at you, Aleksandar." All at once Alek's stabber was flung from his hand and Volger's was at his neck, again. He had lost, again. Maybe he wasn't going to improve. "And I saw you reply with a look of your own." Volger's eyes nearly pierced his soul when he asked, "Is there something between the two of you? Do you have a 'odd' feelings for that 'boy'?"

A shiver went down Alek's spine, and oddly the spine of the ship. Now, when his words would be heard, he couldn't speak. But, somehow, Alek is a terrible liar, even when he doesn't speak. All he wouldn't have said was in his eyes.

"I see. What shall we do about this?" Volger eyed Deryn maliciously, like a lion waiting to pounce on the poor, innocent deer that was trying in vain to paint the sunset in one color.

Alek hoped that she would be all right. Then the alarm went off. When he saw Deryn spring up, ready for combat, he wondered why he hadn't tried to talk her out of doing something so dangerous and life threatening. He smiled as he remembered that she wouldn't listen. As he raced off into "battle" he smiled as one thought crossed his mind. Deryn and Count Volger would be evenly matched in a fight.


	4. Does getting shot hurt much?

_ "Does getting shot hurt much?" she asked._

_ "Like a mule kicked me."_

_ "Hmm. I've never been daft enough to let that happen."_

_ "Nor have I." Alek smiled weakly. "But it feels about right."_

Deryn just stood there fearing what would happen to her friend, the one she trusted with her secret, the only one that knew her secret. What would she do when he was gone? Who would she confide in? Deryn found herself sitting down on the bed next to him, taking his hand. They both looked away, embarrassed, but holding each other's hand tighter.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said softly.

He chuckled "Why wouldn't I be?"

Deryn gave Alek a glare that silenced him. She might be a girl, but she wasn't a very emotional girl; which is probably why she's such a good boy.

"Deryn?" Alek said slowly. She looked into his scared eyes.

"You haven't been this frightened since I told you I was a girl. What's wrong? Does your mule kick hurt?" They laughed, he smiled, and she felt better for making him feel better.

"Do you really think they'll court martial me?" he said. "I'm not really part of the crew. Can that really be mutiny?"

"I suppose not." She shrugged. "But it's not my call. Sorry, mate."

He was staring again. Why did he have to keep staring?

"I still mean-"

"I know." He cut in.

Silence. Awkward silence. She let go of his hand. He looked away. She blushed.

"I'd like to stay here." he said. Deryn looked up, shocked. "I don't want to be put in a prison. I'd rather stay here." _Oh. That's what he meant._ Very quietly "With you."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Did you say something after the prison thing?"

"Oh, well, yes."

"And?"

"I want to stay."

"You said that."

"Yes I did."

"Oh come on, Alek. Just come out with it."

Anger "Alright! I want to stay with you!"

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Deryn!" He yelled. "I want to stay with but not in the 'mate' way. I don't know how to say that without sounding like I'm-" He abruptly stopped. Quietly "In love."

Deryn laughed. "Your face!" She fell off the bed. "You look so mad!" She was rolling on the floor. Alek stared at her, then laughed at himself.

"Alek," she began, wiping away a tear and taking deep breaths. "You can always talk to me about anything. We're best mates, right? Now trust me, and be amazed at how well I handle it." She stood next to the bed, now completely serious, with her hands on her hips.

"Alright. I will be amazed." Smiling to himself.

"Anything else your princeliness?" She asked.

"Yes, there is one more thing."


	5. Barking Bloody Prince

Chapter 2

_ "Barking bloody prince."_ Deryn whispered. She really didn't want to do this, but Alek looked so sad and helpless with his bandages and his eyes, his big sad green eyes…. _No!_

Alek had told her that he and his crew were planning an escape in Constantinople. That they needed to stay hidden until his grandfather or someone died. When she asked why, he just shook his head. "I want to tell you, but now is not the time. Please Deryn, just trust me." And she did. Which is why she was going to Count Volger's cabin right now to tell him that Alek wanted to call the whole thing off.

He seemed very worried about sending her to Volger alone. _Why would he be worried?_ Was the only thing going through her mind. What was so scary about Volger?

She knocked on his door. When he opened it and saw it was her, his face became offended, like she was introducing a disease he didn't want to catch. She stared at him with wide eyes, marveling at his mustache.

Volger cleared his throat. _"What is it?" The man finally asked._

_ "Pleased to met you. Mr…. Count Volger. I'm midshipman Dylan Sharp."_

_ "I know who you are." _

_ "Right. Because Alex and I…we're friends."_

_ "You're the idiot 'boy' who put a knife to Alek's throat."_

"Aye, I supposed you're right, but I used the blunt side. I wouldn't hurt him." She pleaded.

"No, I guess you wouldn't." he muttered looking her up and down. "Come in 'Mr.' Sharp. I would like to have a word with you." Opening the door a bit more.

"Thank you, sir." She said stepping in. "I would like to have a word with you, too." She turned around to see a sword at her neck. "What?"

"What is the exact matter of your relationship with Aleksandar?" he inquired.

"What?" she said again a bit shriller. "This is madness!" Even is she was openly a girl, they'd still be friends. "I told you we were friends."

"Why have you come here?"

"Can you put that away?" A cold stare from Volger. A sigh. "Alek asked me to tell you to call off the Constantinople thing."

Volger was taken aback, he backed away and so did Deryn, as to avoid the stabber.

Muttering to himself, Volger said, "Why did he choose this? This isn't the plan." He looked at her, as if daring her to answer. "It was you wasn't it?" pointing the sword back at her neck.

"Could we please lose the big knife?" she was getting irritated at the hostility. "That's all he told me."

"It has to be you!" Volger insisted. "I was you hugging on the spine. You're always together, always getting him into trouble."

"No I'm not!" insulted. "It's your barking bloody prince getting me into trouble. I shouldn't even be talking to you, but Alek asked you and I promised… What now?"

"What did you just say?" Volger was staring daggers at her and raised his sword.

"I said Alek—" she began.

"Was a prince." The tension in the room was suffocating. After a while she broke the silence in an apologetic tone.

"I thought he told you."

"No." More silence.

"Dr. Barlow guessed. I was just there…." _To comfort him while he cried; _but she didn't say that.

"He got himself captured, after I told him to stay in the castle." Volger began. "He let loose his secret" Getting louder. "He became a homosexual with a Darwinist during wartime, and now he has changed our plans without even consulting me. It's only a matter of time before this whole godless ship discovers his secret. Have you told anyone, Mr. Sharp?" he inquired.

"Homosexual?" now she was taken back. "You think Alek and I…. I'm going to stop there. No." Taking a deep breath. "No to whatever you thought. Just no bloody way!" She was red as a tomato.

"You are as bad a liar as Alek, Dylan." Volger said with a smile. At least he could have some control back.

"No, actually I'm a very good liar." She didn't want to get Alek in trouble, or have his loyal 'servants' thinking he was something he wasn't. Deryn didn't want them to turn their backs on him after all this just because of her. And where's the harm in telling him? Alek had told her that Dr. Barlow knows her secret. Count Volger wasn't a very kind man, but he seemed to do (some) of what Alek says. Maybe if she told him, he wouldn't tell the captain.

"Alek and I do not have a romantic relationship." She began. "That being said, I'm a girl and Alek knows." Relief washed over Count Volger's face, but only briefly. He quickly regained his cool demeanor.

"I see, Ms. Sharp." A coy smile played on his lips. _Oh no,_ "We'll play it this way, shall we, dear?" _Not good._ "You tell your 'friend' Alek that you don't want him on this ship, or I'll tell your captain your little secret."

A threat. That is the first thing a girl wants to hear. A threat from a person her best friend trusts. Now she knows why Count Volger is so scary. The tension in the room crackles. Deryn cringes.

"Alek doesn't want to leave." She says quietly.

"You'll convince him he does."

"Why?"

"You want to stay here, don't you, sweetheart?"

Teeth clenched, "You won't give up, will you?"

"That's why I'm such a good fencer." Whispering in her ear. "I never give my opponent an opportunity to strike back."

"What should I tell him?"

"Be creative Ms. Sharp." Strolling away. "I trust you can make a man very angry."

"I really don't like you."

"I really don't care. If you do your job right, it really won't matter. We'll be long gone" he smirked.

"Good day Mr. Count Volger. I hope to never see you again."

"Good bye Ms. Sharp. You never will."

Deryn left feeling more miserable than she did when she entered.

"Barking bloody prince." She went to walk Tazza, and to come up with a reason to tell the boy she really like to get lost in Constantinople. She felt like crying.


	6. The Blue Dress

"Alek." She called him from down the hall. He started running toward her. She looked like Deryn but had long blond hair, in ringlets, and a soft light blue nightgown that made her eyes look as though they were glowing. She was radiant.

"Yes?" He was panting.

"We need to talk." She was not happy.

"Alright." He was nervous. She was always smiling, always laughing. What has Volger done?

"Why didn't you leave?" she inquired.

"I want to stay on the Leviathan." The best way to get out of this is to answer straightforward and honest.

"Why?" her face is blank.

"I like it here." _Where's that smile?_

"Are you sure that's all?"

_ Yes_ "No…" _what are you saying?_

"Continue." _With what?_

"I don't want to leave you." He said. _Oh, that._

"Why is that?"

"I have feelings for you that I don't want to admit." _What are you saying? If you ruin this friendship you can't get it back._

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I love you." _But I shouldn't_.

"There you go." Now she smiles, and her face lights up. The hall gets shorter and the light turns on. They are in a ballroom and his parents are dancing to an invisible orchestra. Her soft, simple blue dress becomes a ball gown. He's still in his pajamas.

"Excuse me?" he's back in the dark hall. Her face falls.

"You've confessed."

"You knew?"

"No, you're dreaming." Back to the ballroom. "Your subconscious knew, you just needed to say it."

"Oh I see." He lies. In the hall again.

"No you don't."

"And what am I missing, may I ask? Because this back and forth thing is making me dizzy and I would like to speak with my parents."

"You have to ask yourself."

"If this is a dream, then you are myself, and I am asking you."

"Just think, you dummkopf." He shouldn't have taught her German. Now in the ballroom, they dance side-by-side with his parents. They look so happy, so in love as they dance across the floor; almost happy to be away from the torment of society telling them that it's wrong for them to be together.

"I love Deryn, but I don't want to tell myself, because she's common and I've seen how that worked out for my parents. Volger has already seen to it that even 'Dylan' is out of the question. Even if 'he' is a 'boy'."

"There you go! Good boy!"

"Deryn wouldn't say that"

"You've come to realize your new weakness, boy."

"No, that would be Volger."

"You see, your princeliness?" Slap back. "You're smart when you want to be. You just have to think."

"There we go" he smiles, she smiles back, they continue to dance.

Then Alek wakes up. _I need some air._

As Alek walked, he thought. He thought about his parents and the Leviathan and Volger and his future, but mostly he thought about Deryn. He wondered and pondered and thought. How could they be together? How could he tell her? Did she like him? Would she like him? Would she run? Where would she go on a flying whale?

Alek was distressed. He knew it, too. But he didn't know how distracted he was, or how far he had walked, until he literally ran into her, the cause of his anxiety. They fell facing each other.

"Barking spiders." Deryn moaned, rubbing her bum. "That barking hurt."

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you." Alek got up quickly and reached for her hand.

"No." she looked sad. "I can do it myself."

"I just wanted to help."

"I know." Deryn sighed. It wasn't sad; it was pained. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap."

"Are you alright?" he touched her upper arm. "You look upset about something. Can I help?"

"Stop!" She looked close to tears, but slapped away his hand. "Stop being so bloody nice all the time."

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something to upset you?" Alek was genuinely concerned for his friend, although his voice came off as angry.

Another sigh. "Alek we have to talk." She led the way.

Alek begin to worry again. That sounded like his dream, but she wasn't happy. Maybe she knew?


	7. A Quick Kiss

She led him to the navigation under a room full of messenger lizards. "Why are you up, anyway?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep."

_"What's wrong?"_

_ "It was what happened to Newkirk. It's left me dead shattered."_

_ (_Behemoth: page 88-91, starting on line 11 of page 88 to the end of page 91. You may have to adjust a few things._)_

_"I think you're brave, serving on this ship."_

_ "Aye, or mad. Don't you think it's daft? Like I'm trying to burn to death, same as he did?"_

"No, Deryn." His hand tightened on her arm. "I think he would be proud of you for not letting anything stand in the way of you and your dreams." He sighed. "I know I've always had trouble with that."

"Aye?" She looked up at him then. He stared into her eyes, trying to convey what he meant. "Like when?" It didn't work.

"When?" Alek didn't know.

"Aye. When have you, a barking prince, ever had a dream that couldn't be fulfilled?"

"Well, there is a girl that I really like," the look of disappointment on her face was enough to tell him he could take this one chance in his life. "And I think she likes me too, but I could never make the first move."

"That doesn't count." She muttered, face buried in her knees. "If you had made the first move-" She never got to finish as Alek 'made the first move' and kissed her. He was too nervous to really enjoy the kiss until he felt Deryn press back; then he began to thoroughly enjoy it, until she stopped it.

"Alek?"

"Yes?" _She's going to hit me! She's going to hit me!_

"Am I the girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh." After a minute of awkward silences, "I, um, I-" Starts to cry, "I don't like you.

_I know this is really short and I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but the next one is coming up REALLY soon, so don't yell at me please! I can't take the yelling!_


	8. Distracted

"Count Volger, are you ready?" Alek quietly knocked on the count's door.

"Yes." Volger said as he emerged from his room. "Next is Hoffman, correct?"

"Yes." Alek started to walk down the corridor until Count Volger stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry your feelings for 'Dylan' were unrequited."

"No you are not, do not lie to me." Alek said through gritted teeth. Volger kept lying to him. Why was he acting sympathetic?

"You're right, your highness." Volger said coldly. "I don't care." Volger walked past Alek down the hall to get the other men. They were escaping into Constantinople tonight.

When Deryn rejected him, Alek felt it was necessary to disappear. Whenever he saw Deryn, he wanted to cry from his heartache. He needed to disappear from the Leviathan. But it wouldn't matter how far he ran, he would never forget her face, her voice, or what she said to him in their final encounter.

"Alek, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that we can't be together. I-" sobs "I CAN'T like you! Do you understand?"

"But…" he started, "but you kissed me back! I thought- I thought- YOU'RE the one who told me to take a chance!"

"I didn't think you meant ME! Who would like ME? Why would YOU, a barking PRINCE, like ME?"

"Deryn, I don't like you. I love you!"

"Aleksandar?" Master Klopp said, "Are you feeling alright?"

With a start Alek realized they'd already been to all of the men's rooms and were ready to get going. All of his men were looking at him now, worried, except Volger. He was the only one that knew what had happened with 'Dylan'.

"I'm fine, Klopp. Let's get out of this godless ship as soon as possible." A chorus of 'yes young master' confirmed his decision. They were all ready to leave.

As they held onto the ropes, ready to propel down, Alek felt something squirm in his jacket. "Hush. Hold still I'll let you out soon." He whispered to the creature, and it stopped. When he was waiting in the egg room, one of the eggs hatched. What else was there to do but take it with him? Though it was an ungodly creature made by Dr. Barlow for some ultimate plan, Alek had to admit to himself that the creature was kind of cute.

He could only imagine what Deryn would say to this. Though he really shouldn't care, right? She can't like him, he can't like her… But he does. Is this how his father felt? No, because the woman he loved, loved him back.

"We're going to the forest to hide." Volger grabbed Alek by his arm and dragged him to the woods. He and his four men ran to the woods as the Darwinist solders chased them. When did they start following? Alek was too distracted to notice.


	9. To Leave Loved Ones Behind

Alek continued to be dragged along by Volger. This was not how an heir should behave but he couldn't help it.

"Pick up your feet! I can't just drag you along forever!" Volger yelled over the howl of hydrogen sniffers. That was what Deryn had said.

"Alek!" she fumed, "I've told you, you can't even like me and now you LOVE me? What is wrong with your head?"

"Well it's true!" he shouted back, though it hurt his side. "I love you and I don't want to leave you here, in this god-for-saken war, alone!" wrong thing to say. Her mouth dropped and her face changed from a pissed pink to a raging red.

"You're just like everyone else, aren't you?" she wasn't yelling, she was whispering. It was worse then the lightning that had come just the day before. You knew the storm was coming and there was no way out of it.

Alek could remember reading about the Titanic in the papers. How the ship had sunk slowly and there were many many men that were forced to just stand there, and waiting for their fate, watching all the women and children they loved leave, and knowing they would never see them again. This is how he assumed they must have felt. Alek knew at that moment that he would never see Deryn's smile again.

"You think that I'm just a little girl that shouldn't be meddling in a man's war. That I should be at home sewing and cooking and cleaning in skirts and dresses and corsets like a good little women. If you say you love me I should just melt into your arms and be whisked off to a happily ever after. Is that right? Is that how it works for your princesses?"

"No, Deryn. That's not what I mean."

"Save it, your highness." And there it was. No more jaunting. No more Alek. He was a stranger. "You can't expect me to be alright with you just dragging me along with what ever your highness wants to do or where ever you highness wants to go. I'm done, Alek. Done with you." And she was done. She left, he stood there. He had nothing to say. She was done with him. So he sulked to the floor and cried.

"I said pick up your feet boy!" Count Volger yelled. They had reached a fence. The Darwinists were catching up. Bauer pulled out the wire cutters they'd stolen and begun to cut open the gate. "Go on Alek."

"What? No, not with out you." Losing Deryn and Volger all in one day was too much.

"Hoffman and I will stay behind." Volger looked miserable. He wanted to leave the Leviathan more then Alek. He didn't even LIKE the ship. If he got captured he would have to see 'Dylan' every day. That would be awkward. Thought all these things were true all Alek thought at the time was how lucky Volger was to be going back to the Leviathan. "Go on now." And he pushed Alek through the whole in the fence as the hydrogen- sniffers took away the last father Alek had.


	10. Relationships

Deryn grudgingly carried the breakfast tray to Count Volger. She knocked her knuckles against the door. "Come in." was her reply. She opened the door slowly, not wanting to go inside and face the awful torment that would soon accompany breakfast.

"Why good morning, Ms. Sharp." He said.

"What's so good about it?" Deryn muttered as she plopped down the tray in front of Volger.

"That is not a very lady like attitude." He said with a smirk.

"In case you haven't noticed, in not a lady. I'm a midshipman with a medal and I don't like you, so forgive me if I chose to be a bit moody." Volger sighed, setting down his tea. Deryn sighed to; a prisoner, getting barking TEA.

"I don't enjoy being here either, you know. I hate this godless thing you call a ship."

"Well Alek loved it! If you were just going to come back anyways, why couldn't you have brought him! Or better yet, never have made him leave! He liked it here!"

"Yes, but now he hates it. Now he hates you." Wide-eyed and ready to hit him Deryn began to leave.

"Ms. Sharp, just a minuet." She turned to face the Count. "I did this for him you know."

"No, I don't understand. Why couldn't he have stayed? It would've been safer."

"He would've been near you, and I couldn't not allow that. He might have done something that we all would've regretted. Like…" thinking.

"Kiss me?" Deryn suggested, fawning innocents, something she was not good at.

"What happened?"

"Done with your food?" Deryn picked up the tray and left, happy to have won a small victory over that cleaver boots count.

After feeding time around the great whale, it was time to do Dr. Barlow's daily choirs, something that used to be quite a bother. Now, well since Alek had told her that the doctor knew, it had become girl time. Deryn had never had a strong female role model before and loved to share and hear childhood stories of over coming and out smarting men. They had even come up with a plan for what would happen if Deryn were discovered. She would be Dr. Barlow's apprentice, studying the male psyche by becoming one of them. Though this meant wearing dresses and corsets and fallowing Dr. Barlow around constantly, Deryn would still get to fly around the world with her.

But today Deryn had boy problems, and needed advise.

"Hey, Nora?"

"Yes, pet?" Why does she always call me pet? Deryn wondered.

"Can you help me with a problem?"

"Of course I can, dear! I am a…. oh what did you call it?... 'smart shoes' was it?"

"Aye something like that." Deryn said with a laugh.


End file.
